Something different
by crafty chick
Summary: These kids are too out of control to be in a normal class, yet too smart for a limited intelligence class. Where do these kids go you might ask? A special school you might say or even a special hospital . Well those places are expensive and only so many are let in. So were do they go ,welcome to a year the misfit class.
1. prolgue

Prologue

Makoto couldn't believe it. They were serious on the fact that she had to give up two periods and lunch to community service next year.

Sure she had got into a lot of fights and all but those bitches approached her, accusing her of smoking and being whore who did they think they were.

"Sir" she said in an irradiated voice to her school principal, "With all do respect, next year is the most important for my grades I need those blocks for studying and tutoring and all that stuff". Makoto said.

"Then you should have thought of that before you got into all those fights. Also according to your guidance counselor you didn't meet the required community service hours either", the principle said.

Oh shit. She knew she forgot something. No wonder her friends were doing so much for no pay. Ami was working so much at her mother's clinic, or Rei at her family's shrine, Minako at her dance studio, Usagi spending time with patients in the hospital .

"What if I don't do this". Makoto asked.

"Then you won't graduate" the principle said.

'Crap' Makoto thought.

"But I am giving you the privilege of choosing. Here are your options." He handed her some flyers. "Now could you please not choose Juuban High school office assistant. You're dismissed."

"I wouldn't want to do that" Makato muttered leaving the office.

Here were her options: hospital volunteer, working to with detached children at the local elementary school, working handicapped children at the elementary school, cleaning and care taking old people /people who couldn't leave theirs homes, and helping the vet clinic conforming the animals. In other words holding them down while the vet gave them their shot. And school office assistant . So in other words all of Makoto's options were the ones no one wanted .

So after weighing all her options Makato chose working with detached children. It couldn't be that bad it properly just meant playing with severely mentally disabled children. Sure she would have to listen to out dated annoying songs that would drive anyone mad but other than that it would be a snap. Little did she know how wrong she was.

The next day after school at Juuban elementary school

Michiru felt exhausted, the day had been hell. Sure everyday was hell to some degree but today was especially hard. She often wondered why she took on this job, little appreciation, little to no rewards, shitty incompetent/useless volunteers who never lasted more than hour before they quit. Sure she knew if she didn't teach the Special Education C class no one would. But still, how much could one person could take? Sure Chad pulled his weight and did his best as a TA and him being here was a miracle in a of itself. But Michiru needed some one legit with at least basic training not some college kid who needed this as a college credit while he attended school at night. It also didn't help that the school took away her isolation policy. Come on, isn't it obvious that if one kid was acting out severely that it would cause other kids to act out. Besides she needed isolation to prevent the child from hurting themselves or others.

Just as she was leaving the little schoolhouse building Chad came through the door. " Ms. Kaioh wait. I've got great news for you."

"Unless it is proper resource or you cutting your hair I don't want to hear it." Michiru said.

" No I'm not cutting my hair but next year you will receiving extra help." Chad said excitedly.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah next year the local high school will be sending over a student to help from ten to one. Sure they said she only did this because she risked not graduating but hey as long as they get the job done who cares."

"Let me see the application" Michiru said taking it from Chad. It was true, some student named Makoto Kino would be helping starting next September and thought out the whole year. Sure it was just for part of the day and she put as her why:' I like playing with kids' and she would have to do way more than that. But extra help is extra help no matter where it came from. Best part of all she couldn't quit, if she quit she would not graduate. Feeling like her prayers have been answered and a huge burden had been lifted Michiru started to cry tears of relief.

"Oh I also have an idea on how to get isolation back." Chad said. This afternoon was getting better and better. "You see if we do candid camera...".

Meanwhile

"Mr Wilkerson with all due respect I feel your assumptions are in accurate at best. Hotaru may be shy and I understand that her seizures get in the way academically but by no means does she have a form of limited intelligence . In fact, if anything she finds the work you give her too easy in fact she can already read and write fluently so does that count for anything" Setsuna said.

"Being moved to a leaning center is nothing to be ashamed of. I feel like it would best suit Hotaru and help her" Mr Wilkerson said.

"Her being moved to an LC isn't the problem in fact I am surprised it hasn't happened sooner. It is the one you assigned her to. I mean, _ The Behavioral Modification_ class I never once even seen her throw a temper tantrum don't you think shed just be a sponge, taking up resources that she doesn't really need while other kids, who do need those resources suffer at the consequences" Setsuna responded.

"While that is a valid point I have personally seen acting out and once she even hurt another child by pushing him."

'Is he serious' Setsuna thought. "Since I'm not going to convince you other wise I'll take my leave now" Setusna got up and left. Then a thought occurred to her, " does this by any chance have anything to do with her fathers suicide?"

"well sometimes those kinds of illnesses runs in families" the principle stated wearaly.

"I see." With that Setsuna left in a huff.

Please review

What do you think, I know I may be hitting a taboo here, but I am surprised I haven't read a fanfiction like this before you know a teacher helping a particular student who no one thought could be helped, no it is not Makoto it is actually d it? Please don't flame

This was inspired by the memoirs by Torey Haden and Mary Macracraken but it is not based off of them as well as personal experience

I don't own sailormoon


	2. Chapter 1

Something Different

I don't own sailormoon

Chapter 1.

"Now Hotaru you understand why you are not going to school today except at lunch to meet your new teacher" Setsuna Meioh said to her six-year-old niece.

"Yes, I just don't understand why I can't go over to the playground and play" Hotaru Tomoe said munching on her cereal.

"Because you'd look like your playing hooky sweetie. Now, you also understand why your moving classes right?"

"Yes, the old teacher hates me because my episodes kept disrupting class, and because daddy's death."

"Your teacher doesn't hate you, and while your episodes have become more frequent that they impact you learning they weren't the deciding factor. And it certainly because of your father's death".

"But yesterday I heard you say that my episodes have increased because of daddy's death."

Setsusna pursed her lips. The stress of moving homes and everything else that happened the past few months certainly didn't help Hotaru's epilepsy and certainly helped increased the episodes. As well as her brother-in-laws suicide didn't help either. Wanting to change the subject Setsusna said "Why don't you go watch tv. I have to run some errands but I will be back in time to take you. Haruka's here sleeping upstairs to keep the volume low.

"Okay" Hotaru said, abandoning her empty cereal bowl , running to the living room and turned on the tv to My Little Pony.

Not long after Setsuna left Haruka came down stairs surprised to see the six yearold not in school Despite have only moved in on Saturday Haruka was already taken aback with Hotaru's standof fish behavior.

"Hey kid" Haruka said, trying to keep it friendly. "Whatcha watchin'" no response.

Not wanting to force it Haruka picked up the paper and made herself coffee.

Meanwhile at the local high school...

"What do you mean you can't have lunch with us!" Usagi Tsukino whined.

"I told you Usagi from 10:00 to 1:00, after lunch every day I have to do my volenteer hours at the local grade school at I should've filled out last year." Makoto Kino answered.

That and you got into all thoughs fights" Ami Mizuno added earning herself a death glare from Makoto.

"By they way, what are doing over there anyway" Rei Hino interjected.

"I told you I working with detached kids, what ever that means" Makoto said.

"Detached, what does that mean" Minako Aino said.

"You know detached, it probably means limited intelligence* or something..."

Meanwhile at the local grade school

"A new student, already?" Michiru Kaioh said surprised, she had just been informed that starting tomorrow there would be a new addition to her class. School had only started a week ago and she was still trying to get her class into a regular routine.

"Yes," principle Wilkerson said reaching in to his desk. The students name is-"

"Why wasn't I informed about this early sir, twenty-four hours is not enough time to prepare for a new student. Especially in my class." Michiru said in a definite tone.

"You didn't let me finish, the students name is Hotaru Tomoe she is the first grade. Last spring she had been removed from her single fathers custody after he was deemed, as loving as he was, unfit and negligent. At the moment she is living with her aunt."

"What made him unfit?"

"Let's just say mad scientist don't just exist in novels anymore. He was suffering from mental illness and it got to the point where Hotaru was taking care of him instead of vice versa."

"What do you mean."

"Running errands, making him meals, making sure he did not hurt himself."

"As drastic as all that is, that no reason she should in class."

"She also has epilepsy and she doesn't speak."

"Wha-"

"Hotaru's always been shy but she never just stopped talking. She hasn't said a word all week. Here is her file I'm sure you'll be able to read it while the children at lunch, no wait I set up an appointment so you can meet her during that time".

Michiru took the file and rolled her eyes as she left the office.'I won't I have time during lunch I won't have time til I get home.'

When she got to her Segregated building that was on the black top behind the school she found a pleasent surprise. Her aid, Chad was early. Turns out his land lord was trying some weird aerobics and to stop his granddaughter from hurting him so Chad step in and put a stop to it.

"Ready for another day of trying into teach the untraceable and trying to reach the unreadable." Chad said.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Michiru muttered.

The first to arrive was three-year-old Mari Fugioka wheeled in by her mother. Mari was blind, had floppy limbs, very severe limited intelligence, and there was a possibility that she was deaf too. Originally she was in a different learning center but was moved to Michiru's LC when her screaming/ crying became out of control. Michiru offered Mrs Fugioka some coffee seeing the poor women exhausted from taking care of Mari all night,but was politely refused.

Then the two bus girls came in, nine-year-old Madoka Usui and six-year-old Sayuri Sou. Sayuri bounced in while Madoka dragged her feet. Those two girl pretty much embodied the term 'oppisite ends of the spectrum'.

Sayuri was bright, cute, happy, energetic, and the only reason she was in Michirus class was because she had refused to do her work, she didn't make friends that easily, and she is hypersensitive to repetitive noises. She also had multiple health complication that required her to miss a lot of school and required her to get daily shots at home and sometimes lunch. That and there were a couple of instances at a day camp,*cough, taking a bat to the CD player when it kept playing the song cough*, over the summer. In short a sponge , taking up resources that she didn't need and if she stayed in the class she would never reach her full potential.

Madoka on the other couldn't be more differnet. While she and Sayuri shared the same IQ and she was cute beauty is nothing without a smile or caked in dirt or ash. She had gotten expelled from every other elementary school in Tokyo, even the special schools. First she was deemed to have very mild limited intelligence, than asperger /autism, then bipolar disorder. At this point Michiru couldn't tell if Madoka had any of these things or if she was just being difficult. Madoka's background didn't help either, she came from a below poverty area of Tokyo. On the playground she refused to interacted with even the friendliest of kid and evenn bullied them.

Then Shizuoka Otari came in. Her problem was that she suffered from depression after years of abuse and had even attempted suicide twice by drinking cleaning fluid and eating anti freeze. This resulted in her needing a tracheae tube, She was only eight. She also barely spoke and despite being eight years old she still couldn't read yet though she seemed more stunted than limited intelligence. Though, on the upside she had a very loving foster family that were considering adopting Shizuka.

The next to arrived, kicking and moaning was Katsuya Kawamoto. A seven-year-old with severe special needs. He, next to Mari, was the most difficult to reach. He also had a problem of going through people's bags without permission and regularly self harmed despite having loving family. A goal for him was to at least get him say his name, and stop hitting himself. They also couldn't tell if he was mentally handicapped or autistic since he shown signs of intelligence but he wouldn't interact with anyone.

About the same time Tetsuya Uzumaki came in also kicking and moaning. He was also special needs but ironically he had an IQ of a genius but was so low function that he couldn't use it very much. He had severe asperger syndrome and unfortunately had very low self-esteem that he tried to cover up with arrogance, and not in a good way. He also had a problem with swearing and urinating in random places. He was only a few functions level higher than Katsuya and he also practiced self harm along with OCD. Despite his wealthy background also the money in the world couldn't buy him social skills He was eleven years old.

Lastly running in was eleven year old Benji Maka. He was all set for being in a normal class but they kept him in Michiru's class because it worked. His problem was that he had Tourette syndrome. But he'd come along way from talking to himself, flapping his arms, and speaking so fast that no once could understand up him.

Along with Benji, Shikamaru Tenzo also came in. Shikamaru's problem was that after years of abuse he had severe aggression. By age seven he had a criminal record and was sure to be deemed a delinquent when he got up to middle school next year. The two boys were best friends and foster brothers, Benji's mother was Shikamaru's carer. Everyday they rode the city bus together after getting kicked of the school bus after causing too much trouble.

"Sorry-we-are-late-sensei" Benji said nearly out of breath panting. "The bus was late."

"That's okay Benji we're just about to start morning circle anyway care to join." Michiru said as the two boys plopped right down. "Okay class for morning circle I want you to tell me your high and low for the weekend". She was only speaking to half the class, Sayuri, Benji , Shikamaru, and smitchen' of hope Madoka and Shizuka. The rest of the class was either rocking back and forth, Madoka included, or lost in their world.

Sayuris hand shot up first as Michiru expected it would. "My high is the sleep over my baby sitters, she and I had we played dress up and beauty parlor. My low was that on Sunday my mommy made me eat celery."

"Very good next."

Shikamaru went next "my high was that I found a bunch of magazines with babes in them. My low was that the owner made me give them back."

Michiru frowned. "You didn't steal again did you?"

"Define stealing, beside I gave them back."

"My high", Benji said, "was that my soccer team won their game on Saturday. My low was that I got too excited that I got out so out of control that I count go out for pizza because I didn't calm down quick enough."

'Poor kid' Michiru thought. "Well my high was that I had a lovely dinner out with a very good friend of mine. My low however was that it ended disappointingly. Madoka, Shizuka, do you have anything to add."

Both of them shook their heads. "Okay seeing as how we're done with morning discussion we can get on with our math." With that all the kids, that could scurried to their desks and got out their math. Those were unable, were placed at their desks and work was got out for them. Then they changed to creative writing where Michiru wrote a topic on the board and the children wrote about it. Then they had snack/ morning break. So far they had little instance other than Mari's crying fit but that was expected and luckily it didn't set off any other kids. Then the room phone rang "Hello special Education class C teacher speaking." Michiru answered. "Oh the room volemteer has arrived. Yes send her down thank you."

"Was that the office?" Chad asked as he tried to spoon feed Mari.

"Yes, in a few minutes we will have a new assistant."

Meanwhile across the room Sayuri had got out some hello kitty stationary decor that she had got over the weekend and had started decorating her note books. This had got Shizuka's attention. "You want some." Sayuri said offering that stickers. After Shizuka hesitatated for a moment, she took them took them. This unfortunately had got Madoka's attention, who considered herself Sayuri's one and only friend, who saw this and got upset.

"Why didn't you offer some to me?" Madoka said.

"I thought you hated this stuff you always say its stupid."

"But I'm your fried your supposed to ask me first."

"Says who." Sayuri said.

"Says me ." Madoka said taking the stickers and tearing them up.

This set of a chain reaction.

"My stickers" Sayuri shouted. Shizuka started crying and Madoka started ranting about how she was Sayuri's friend. This lead to Mari screaming and Katsuya and Tetsuya started to start acting up as well, hitting and punching himself severely. While Benji tried to keep his composure the high pressure situation lead him to go around flapping his arms. Shikamuaru was yelling at everyone to shut the hell up. At one point Madoka had even got on the floor kicking Things were so chaotic that the teachers didn't notice that their room assistant had arrived.

Chapter end

* you know what I mean,

Another note for some reason dr Tomoe me of Robert Nash from a beautiful mind

Please review


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing not sailor moon nada

* * *

><p>'This'll be easy' Makoto thought as she walked in to Juuban Elementary school. 'All I have to do is play with these kids and I'll have those volunteer hours in no time.'<p>

"Excuse me," Makoto said when she found the schools' office. "My name is Makoto Kino, I'm the new high school volunteer can you please tell me where Learning Center C is. I didn't go here."

At first the secretary looked at Makoto in shock then she picked up the phone and started called that learning center. The she said, " Go down stairs to the cafeteria' exit the back door to the black top and you'll see it right there."

"Thank you" Makoto said.

When she got to the black top she saw a small building that could only be described as vandalized. Without all the vandalism it would've made a nice cute little schoolhouse, possibly where you would teach kindergarten or host a day camp. Unfortunately, with the vandalism the little building looked like something out of the Tokyo projects, graffiti and all. Especially with the word 'asylum' written across it.

When she got to the building Makoto peered in to the window and saw was what she signed up for. She expected kids with vacant expression in wheel chairs playing while listening to Sesame Street songs along with maybe a child with Down syndrome playing with blocks. All in all she expected disabled but happy kids, not this.

Instead she saw one boy running around flapping his arms while another was yelling, red in the face and all. Two other boys where on the ground rolling around and punching themselves while another little, but filthy, girl was kicking and screaming. Two other little girls where hiding under a table and one even had a trachea tube. There was a wheelchair however the occupant was red in the faced and screaming while being rocked by a polenisian looking man. Makoto couldn't see his face but she'd recognize that outdated hairstyle anywhere. There was also a pretty, young woman , Makoto suspect is the teacher, got on the floor holding one of the kids so they would stop hurting himself.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Makoto muttered to herself.

Meanwhile in the classroom Michiru was holding Tetsuya arms crossed and sitting on his knees so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. "Let go,let go"Tetsuya shouted as he squirmed. Normally in this situation she would put a child into isolation but at this point it was so chaotic and so many where acting out she found little way she could do it. Taking a deep breath she let out a long slow, high whistle. Not stopping till everyone was quiet and calm.

Once she got everyone's attention she asked what happened. When the situation was explained she couldn't help but think 'All this over a few measly stickers.' "Well Madoka" she started "Sayuri has every right who and who not she wants to give stickers or what ever to. Especially after you said you didn't want them."

"But one true friend" Madoka started.

"That's no excuse to go around destroying property that doesn't belong to you. Besides that doesn't me she or anyone can't be friends with other people. Now I want you to say your sorry and as punishment you'll be eaing lunch with us today while during lunch reassess you'll be sitting on the bench no slowed to play. And for the next five minutes I in want you in isolation I'll be in to check on you."

"But-"

"Go."

"Sorry"Madoka said as she passed Sayuri.

" Apology accepted" Sayuri said.

"Um excuse me" all heads tuned to see an unfamiliar figure inthe doorway. "My name is Makoto Kino, I'm the new volemteer from the local high school"

"Oh yes" Michiru said getting up, letting go of Tetsuya and going over to the brunette.

"Hi my name is Michiru Kaioh I'm the teacher here."

"This is quite a class you have here and such a building."

"Yes I know we ow that makeover to a certain sixth grader who decided to do some redecorating without permission over the summer " Michiru's head turned to Shikamaru who just shrugged. "Well don't just stand there come in, come in."

"Okay" Makoto stepped in looked around it was a typical lower grade school class room, crappy toys in one corner, a verity of different sized desks on one side with a white board and rug on the other. " Hey Chad" Makoto said going over to the young man" I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't, like you I'm volunteer here. I'm doing this as a collage credit for night school" Chad said as he put Mari, who stopped screaming, back in her chair.

"Okay everyone let's get in a circle on the floor." Michiru called. When this is accomplished she said " I want each of you to go say you names if you can't or won't I will help you."

This went well, except Benji was jumpy and had to take a lap around the building to get his nerves out. "Okay about now is independent reading time know. So get out your books" all but a few students did this without argument. Tetsuya had to be provoked and Katsuya was left to his own devices. By now Madoka had rejoined the group.

Three of them, shikamaru. Benji, and Shizuka were each reading a different manga (or graphic novels that are called in the class room). Sayuri was reading an old children's novel that taught her knitting. Madoka was reading, well more like flipping though pages of a literacy magazine. Tetsuya was reading somthing from news magazine he brought from home and Mari was feeling here was though a picture book.

"This is quite a class you have here" Makoto said again to Michiru.

"I know you said that before" Michiru said as she worked Sayuri helping her with big words.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but what is wrong with these kids". Makoto whispered the last part.

"I don't believe in disclosure without permission but I'd say it obvious with a few kids. But as a room assistant you have to know to do your job right."

After being explained each of the kids', for lack of a better word, 'problems' Makoto let out a whistle. "That's a lot to swallow. And it's more that what expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, I guess I expected happy but mentally handicap I guess. And while I'm sure they're happy there certainly... different"

"You can say crazy. I don't mind. To get what you expect you'll have to go to the other LC*"

"There are more"

At this school there are three, this one LC C, the one that you describe would most likely be LC B, and there's LC A where students go for extra help but dont't necessarily have a learning disability. Which is where some of my students should be." Michiru indicated to the little girl sitting next to her too immersed in the book to pay attention.

"Huh, makes sense" Makoto said nodding. " what will I be doing here" she asked.

"Changing diapers, cleaning up preventing kids from hurting themselves, play with the kids, help them with work, don't worry will show you how to do though things." Michiru said after she saw Makoto's face.

"I know how to change diapers but I'm just surprised...I'm mean their like what nine, ten years old." Michiru just shrugged in response.

After independent reading Michiru read a picture book then a chapter from Harry potter series, then lunch came.

"Chad I have to run to the office for a meeting can you handle the children on your own?" Michiru asked.

"What about me" Makoto said "I'll be there to help."

"Sure I'll be fine" Chad said ignoring Makoto. "Ok kids let's line up time for lunch" he called out taking Katsuya hand in one hand and grabbing Mari's wheelchair handle in the other.

"We know that" Shikamaru muttered as he lined up "why do you think we're getting out our lunch".

The walk from the schoolhouse to the main building was smooth, until Tetsuya noticed that Kaioh-sensei wasn't there.

"Where Sensei" the nervous boy said jerking his he around.

"At a meeting" Chad responded.

"She didn't tell us that she had to go to a meeting", Tetsuya started hyperventilating.

"It came on short notice."

Then Tetsuya got on the blacktop and stated rocking back and forth while the children stepped around him. Makoto went to comfort him but Chad said. "Despite how it looks he's not having a panic attack, no matter what he says. Just pick him up and carry him." The boy was very light and Makoto had no problem carrying him.

When they class reached the cafeteria the class dispersed. Shizuka, Sayuri, Shikamaru, and Benji went to sit with friends and the rest of the class stayed with Chad at their own little table. Well, Tetsuya stood in a corner with his back to everyone and Katsuya decided to sit himself under the table, and Madoka sat and ate her lunch grudgingly. As for Mari she just sat in her wheelchair not wanting to be fed. "Come on open up" Chad said as he tried to spoon feed Mari who being was very fussy.

"Is there anything I can do to help." Makoto asked.

"Yes actually, Otari's formula is in the fridge in the kitchen. Could you go get it and give it to her please." Makoto did just that and then walked over to where the little girl was sitting.

"Here Makoto said holding out the formula filled syringe. "I was told to give this to you" Shizuka so nodded and muttered a thank you under her breath. "Can you tell me what to do with this because I don't know."

Shizuka opens her lunch box to take out a long tube. After she lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach tube, she hooked her stomach tube to the syringe. Shizuka then said " All you have to do is hold the syringe. it will only take five minutes." When it was all done she said thank you cutely and Makoto went back to the tables where the others were sitting.

While all this was going on Tetsuya had left his corner and had started wandering around the cafeteria stopping at random table to stare. Not stare in to open space but stare directly at a particular occupant. Not even moving when asked politely to move. "No". He responded.

Chad took notice of this and went over sensing trouble. "Come on kid" he said trying to corse the boy who had started urinating himself.

Across the cafeteria Benji, who considered himself the class big brother, saw this and started to get up. He only stopped when Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head as if to say 'don't get involved you have enough problems.'

After Chad threatened to take away Tetsuya's recess privilege the boy finally moved. "I'm going to take this boy to get changed and change his pull-up . Can you take the kids to recess and make sure Usui sits on the bench?" Chad asked.

Makoto nodded.

Meanwhile in the office

"Now Hotaru" Setsuna said to her niece " please be polite to you new teacher."

"Don't worry I will" Hotaru said rocking back and forth on her heals.

Then the door opened to reveal a pretty, young women. "Hello my name is Michiru Kaioh. I will be Hotaru Tomoe's teacher for the rest of the year."

"Yes my name is Setsuna Meioh" Setsuna said shaking Michirus hand "I'm Hotaru's aunt and current guardian."

"You must be Hotaru" Michiru said getting down to the child's level. From her observations she found Hotaru was a pretty but timid child. ' she won't last a day'. Michiru thought.

Hotaru nodded and thought 'shes very pretty'.

"Would you like to see you new classroom" Michiru asked and Hotaru nodded.

As the trio walked Setsuna give instructions on what to do if Hotaru has an episode giving Michiru epi-pen.

When they reached the schoolhouse michiru should them around. "This is isolation"opening the door to a very small room, "if you or another child is acting up and needs to calm down you will go in here until your calm enough to rejoin the class. This is also the room where the children see the school psychologist that they each see once a week". After the tour of the classroom was over the other children came I from recesses. "Everyone," Michiru called to get the kids attention."This is Hotaru Tomoe" indicating to Hotaru. "Starting tomorrow she will be joining us. Most of the class welcomed Hotaru others just stared.

After she and Setsuna left Tetsuya started. "You didn't tell us that we had a new student coming."

"Well she came on short notice" Michiru said. Fearing another meltdown she changed the subject. "Why don't you get you PE kit you have gym next anyway."

"Um Kaioh-san" Makoto said.

"Yes Kino-san" Michiru responded.

"It's about time for me to leave"

" Oh okay, thank you for you help and I look forward to more later."

With that Makoto left. As she walked back to her high school, which was two blocks ways, she couldn't help but think 'Poor kids, what the hell happened to them to make them turn out like that.'

When she got back to her high school her friend Usagi asked "What's wrong Makoto you look like you seen the devil himself."

"Huh, oh it's nothing" Makoto responded.

"How was volunteering are the kids little devils or what?"

"Feeling like it would be aprivacy invasion to disclose, Makoto responding "Their what I expected and then some."

Chapter end

* * *

><p>Please please please review I know it's boring but I promise romance will come later. I also promise that'll get more interesting. If nothing else can someone please give me an indication that someone is reading this andor has taken an interest even if it is a flame

* leaning center, if that was not obvious


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I own nothing also one of these scenes based off a movie scene from the 70's, if any tells me what the movie is I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

><p>know I'm bad with spelling, and grammar, know any good beta readers anyone<p>

* * *

><p>After PE the last stretch of the day, as well as everyday, was stimulation. Stimulation is where each student either was given an individual assignment to complete, worked on one with a teacher, or saw the school shrink. Today it was Mari's turn to work one-on-one. Michiru was trying to teach her sign language, and failing miserably.<p>

' And _The Miracle Worker _makes it look so easy', Michiru thought getting frustrated when Mari refused to cooperate. Eventually she gave up and decided that Mari needed to get out and walk. Getting out her walker Michiru got Mari out of her wheelchair and fastened her in and helped the girl walk around, trying not to bump into the other children. The other kids were doing a different verity of activities. Shizuka was seeing the shrink. Sayuri was doing a concentration exercise : crochet. Benji and Shikamaru were both working on a poster for project they were both assigned to do together. Kaysuya and Tetsuya were both doing different puzzles and Madoka was working with Chad on social interaction at formal evets, in other words tea party and failing miserably since Madoka kept throwing the class's toy cups and hitting/scratching Chad.

After stimulation the children got their stuff together and either left or were left waiting to get picked up. First Mrs. Fujioka came in, waiting for the days report about her unreachable daughter. " She was very fussy today but she did enjoy walking around." Michiru reported to the mother.

" I suspected as much, she didn't sleep a wink last night," Mrs Fujioka groaned. "Luckily my husband and I are on a waiting list to see a specialist over seas. Maybe then well get some help and answers" with that the mother left with her child.

After Tetsuya and Katsuya left and Chad soon followed leaving Michiru to clean up. ' Where is he' Michiru thought looking at her watch. She had a meeting with the districts head of special services. 'This is important, Tenzo-san's and Maka-san's education future is on the line.'

Then out of no where, " Sorry I'm late go caught in traffic" Mr Yamaguchi, the head of special services, came in sat down and got himself out a cigarette.

" Yamaguchi-san." Michiru said at his abrasiveness.

"Sorry, you want one"" he said holding out the box of cancer sticks.

"No thank you, I don't smoke."

"Say hows your social life Kaioh-San."

"Fine, thank you."

"Anyone over twelve with at straight head."

"Heh, well I guess those kids are my social life, but still I only just got broken up with on Saturday, give a girl time to recover. Besides your here to discuss Maka-san's and Tenzo-san's academic future not my social life."

"Heh, I remember those kids. Maka, always running and talking and jumping around having no control over is spasms*. And Tenzo the thoughest most agressive kid I've ever met, I thought I'd to put him in a mental hospital or something. You trained them well Kaioh-san. Tell you what if they progress a the rate that their going I'll reserve a spots for them at their local Junior High next year.

"Thank you Yamaguchi-san they'll do you proud." Michiru said excitedly.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I know they'll do me proud. I want you to toughen Maka-san up."

"What do you mean toughen him up?"

"You know teach him to lie, cheat, steal, fight, learn to use self-defense, play poker, and deal drugs. Tenzo maybe able to hold his own with the best and the worst of them, but singing Kindergartens songs isn't going to do Maka-san any good in the inner city".

"Our children are so vulnerable aren't they.."

"Venerable, their sitting ducks at best"

~:~

When Michiru got back to her apartment building she first went to get the mail.

There saw her neighbor, Mamoru Chiba, a college student studying to become a doctor.

"Hello Mamoru," Michiru called.

"Hm, oh hey Michiru," Mamoru said. "How was you day of teaching crazy kids**."

"Like another day except I leaned that I will be receiving a new student starting tomorrow."

"May I ask who?"

"Hotaru Tomeo"

' Where have I heard that name before,' Mamoru thought before saying: "What she do to get thrown into your class?"

" She won't speak and she has epilepsy" Michiru said, "The last thing my class needs."

"Could it be" Mamoru said teasingly, "Your scared of a little girl?"

"Well I _a__m_ scared I've got eight very challenged kids in my class, remember. And it could turn into a cycle."

"Why that Kaioh-San."

"Let me tell you. My classroom can very easily get chaotic and stressful,/high pressure even with one pupil. That than easily set of her having a seizure which could creat even more chaos and the seizure could get worse than it could go on and on."

"Don't worry" Mamoru said patting Michiru on the shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

"Heh maybe," with that Michiru turned around and went upstairs to her apartment. In side Michiru curled up in an armchair and took out the Hotaru's file and started reading it.

Name: Hotaru Tomeo

Age: 6

Grade: first

Guardianship: maternal aunt

Wight: 40 lbs

Height: 3'5

Disability: epilepsy and undiagnosed behavior management disorder, social anxiety/very shy.

Notes: At the age of three Hotaru lost her mother in an accident and was then raised by her father. Over the years Dr Tomoe, Hotaru's father and gradually suffered a mental break down which resulted in Hotaru being placed in her aunts care after her father committed suicide and his daughter found him. Luckily she called 911 and but it was too late . Hotaru has had epilepsy from the age of three and because of this she has expressed some aggressive behavior against her peers. Hotaru has also always been shy but she never just stopped talking. While it's been reported she talks to family and friends she hasn't said one word in the class room. As for intelligence by the as of right now she can read write, and do all four of th basic arithmetic methods.

Michiru could help but sneer. 'Aggressiveness against her peers' was pretty much code for : 'Previous teacher doesn't want to put up with, her so we're putting her with you until she becomes less shy'.

Michiru then look up to her mantel and to her dismay she saw her picture of her ex girlfriend, Elza. Getting up Michiru took the picture off the mantel and chucked in the trash. The break up was humiliating, just because she refused to give up her teaching job Elza brook up with her. Michiru then noticed another picture of a different ex, Haruka Tenoh. No matter how hard Michiru tried she just could throw that photo away. She didn't know if it was because it was her first real relationship, because it was the first person she was with after she came out but there was something about that picture that made it so that she couldn't throw it away.

She and Haruka had been high school sweet hearts but broke up after graduation when they went their separate ways. Haruka went on to become a racer and Michiru went to school to study music/art but changed her major after an incident during her first semester. Michiru also never missed Haruka as race if it was on tv.

* * *

><p>"Haruka could you please check on Hotaru, she's been awfully quiet," Setsuna who was preparing dinner, said to her tenant. "She's in her room upstairs."<p>

"Sure." Haruka said going ups stairs. "Hey kid are you okay?" Haruka asked sticking her head in Hotaru's room."

Hotaru, who was playing with paper dolls on the floor turned her little head and nodded still not speaking. Haruka sighed, she didn't know how long she was going to live here and she didn't want the kid to be afraid of her the whole time. Haruka got that her hight and masculine build were intimidating but did the kid really need to act so timid? "Say kid." Haruka said getting on the floor. I don't know how long I'm going to live here but I've been thinking, why don't we at least be friends. For our own and you aunt's" sake it would be nice if we got along, okay?"

Hotaru nodded. She still didn't talk but she did have a small smile on her face.

"Okay, one the first thing friends do is introduces themselves, I'm Haruka Tenoh, you are?" Haruka stuck out her hand waiting for Hotaru to take it. "Come on kid I know you can do it. I've heard you talk to your aunt."

After a few more moments Hotaru took Harukas big hand, shock it and quietly said "My name is Hotaru Tomoe." Giving Haruka the cutest smile ever.

Haruka couldn't help but melt inside 'Who the hell would give this adorable girl up."

Chapter end

I know still boring, but Rini makes appearances next chapter and romance is on its way, jut be patient. Also I know Haruka was bring forceful but sometimes that's what it takes, speaking from experience a little pressure never hurt. Please Review.

* can't think of a better word

** he means it in a joking and affectionate way


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Now Hotaru, are you sure your fine walking to school by your self?" Setsuna Meioh asked her niece.<p>

"Of course auntie I'm a big girl." Hotaru responded.

"Okay, but if you feel funny stop and blow you whistle."

"Okay, well I'm off," with that the first grader started her quarter-mile walk. When she reached he destination she heard a voice calling her from behind.

"Hotaru-chan" Hotaru turned and saw her best friend Chibi-usa Tsukino running up to her.

"Where we're you yesterday I missed you?" The energetic pinkette said

"Well I found out that I was moving classes for the rest of the year." Hotaru responded.

"Oh." Chibi-usa said disappointed that her best friend wasn't in the same class as her as she was last year. "Oh well, at least we'll see each other during lunch and recess." Chibi-usa then started up the steps to the school building. When she noticed Hotaru wasn't following her Chibi-usa called. "Hey where at you going school is this way."

Hotaru turned her head and called back. "Sorry but my class has a different entrance all together."

"Oh okay see you at lunch"

"See yah " Hotaru watched as her friend disappeared. When she reached the school-house she found that about half of the class had arrived and were sitting in a circle on the floor . After taking her seat in she waited for class to begin. As she waited she couldn't help but observe her peers. They were either rocking back and forth, rolling her head, shaking, muttering to themselves or in one case squirming in the floor like an infant. 'I guess this is what grown ups would call a crazy class' Hotaru thought to herself.

Then from behind her she heard a friendly voice, "Hi" it said. Hotaru turned to see a girl with curly brunette pigtails, eyes, in a frilly everyday dress. "Did you not hear me? I said 'hi.' "

Hotaru, who tried but failed, tried to find her voice to responded to the girl. When she failed she just smiled and waved.

"Oh I, see your like Shizuka. That's okay, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." The girl then sat down next to Hotaru, "My name is Sayuri Sou."

After the rest of the class arrived the and the teacher said, "To make Hotaru feel welcome For morning discussion I want each of you, to say your name, a hobby and a dislike of yours. I'll go first my names is Michiru Kaioh, my hobby is playing music and painting and I dislike tardiness."

Madoka went next, after saying her name she revealed that she liked getting gold stars and she dislike being excluded.

Tetsuya revealed that he hated neuro-typicles and started ranting about murdering them all and didn't stop until Michiru warned him about isolation. He then said he liked watching home video of himself.

Katsuya didn't respond or offer anything. Michiru made a mental note to work with him as much as she could during the day. She then took Mari on her lap and said "This is Mari Fujioka, according to her mother, she likes being pampered and she hates mashed up peas."

Sayuri went next revealing that she liked making clothes for her dolls and she disliked getting she daily epo* shots.

It took a moment for Shizuka to speak but she did say her name. Nothing else, but it was better than nothing.

"My name is Benji Maka" Benji said. "I enjoy soccer and other sports and what I dislike is my syndrome."

Lastly Shikamaru went "My name is Shikamaru Tenzo. I like reading/ drawing/writing comics and manga and I dislike nosy people who ask unnecessary questions about stuff that they have nothing to do with." He looked right at Tetsuya who was a rolling his head around unaware of the daggers of spite that had been sent in his direction .

Michiru, not wanting a fight to break out, said, "Okay now that morning discussion is over let's get to math." With that the class dispersed getting to their desks. All except Katsuya and Mari, they were left to play with Chad.

Then Michiru felt a tug at her skirt, she looked down and saw Hotaru giving her a pleading look then she realized that she hadn't assigned Hotaru a desk yet. 'I guess I'm still such a novice at this', Michiru though before saying, "oh I see I haven't assigned you a desk yet. Let's see where can you sit?" Then they heard someone tapping their hand on what sounded like metal. Then they looked and saw Shizuka that was making the noise by patting the empty seat next to her. "Shizuka, could it be you offering a seat to Hotaru?" Shizuka hesitated for a second but nodded. "Wonderful, Hotaru please go over there while I get you a work book."

Hotaru took her seat next to the quiet girl and smiled a thank you and was happy to receive the same smile back. After relieving a work book Hotaru flew threw the problems in a flash.

After math and creative writing Hotaru Hotaru got out her snack, odango. Noticing Shizuka didn't have anything she offered some but was politely declined, words hadn't even been exchanged.

Then Sayuri came up to her "Hey Hotaru, You wanna play me and my friends at recess?" Hotaru was about to nod but then remembers Chibi-usa, so she shook her head. "Oh okay." Sayuri then trotted away without a care in the world.

Feeling guilty Hotaru got out a piece of paper a jotted down ' maybe you can play with me and my friend during recess' she then gave the not to Sayuri.

"Sure I would love to thanks" Sayuri responded giving Hotaru a happy smile.

'Maybe this class won't be so bad' Hotaru thought smiling back.

Just then Makoto came in for her shift " I see this class is a lot calmer than yesterday" Makato a said looking around.

"Thanks" Michiru said as she sat on the floor with Katsuya who was playing with toy cars. "But try not to jinx us, even Mari's been calm all day. But do you think you could take her to isolation and change her please. The diapers are under the sink."

"Sure" Makoto said taking the infant like three-year-old out of the wheelchair then going over to and reaching under the sink to grab a diaper and heading into isolation to change Mari.

"Thank you" Michiru called before going back to working with Katsuya "Car, this. Is. A. Car."

"Cah" Katsuya repeated rolling the toy back and forth on the floor.

"Very Good"

The rest of morning passed without incident. Then during lunch Sayuri again offered Hotaru a seat but again the invitation was politely declined.

" Who was that?" Chibi USA asked after Hotaru sat down.

"Sayuri Sou, she a girl in my new clas she's very friendly and likes arts and crafts."

"Good, did you ask her to play with us, and what are your other classmates like."

Feeling it would be rude to disclose about her peers Hotaru responded "They are different, not bad but different."

After lunch Hotaru introduced Sayuri to Chibi-usa and vise versa. Sayuri was at first take aback at the fact that Hotaru would talked to the pinkettet and not her but shrugged it off. The three girls spent recess playing ring around the Rosie.

After recess Sayuri and Hotaru, along with the rest of the class went back to the school house. Where, unfortunately , Hotaru met with a very hostile Tetsuya.

"Why do you talk to that girl and not to us" he asked in his monotone voice.

Hotaru just shrugged.

"Why" he asked again now grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, very hard. Hotaru was getting scared, make note Tetsutya was a good foot and half taller than her. Not only that but she was also started to feel funny. Then he forcefully pushed her down and started stomping on her. The last thing Hotaru remembers before blacking out was that the teacher was telling Tetsya to stop it.

Chad had to lift Tetsuya off was still kicking who was acting like a broken record by repeating the word, "why", over and over.

'And they say I'm the aggressive one' Shikamaru thought as he watched the scene unfold.

Michiru got done to Hotaru who had started convulsing, "Hotaru, sweetie, are you alright" Hotaru's eyes tha rolled to the back to her head. 'She must be having a seizure' Michiru thought before calling to Chad and Makoto. " Hotaru's having a seizure I'm going to take her to the nurses office. You two stay here and make sure nothing happens.

After carrying Hotaru to the nurses office, Michiru settled the girl then called Hotaru's aunt, then returned to the school-house .

Then Shizuka came up to her and said in a meek little voice" Is Hotaru dying, what happened to her." In response Michiru crouched down and patted the mute girls soft blond, almost white, fluffy hair.

" No sweetie she had what's known as a seizure, she has epilepsy, a neurological condition that causes those."

"Neuro-what?"

"Neurological it means brain dear."

Mean while in the nurses office Setsuna had come to pick Hotaru up.

"I'm sorry auntie." Hotaru said when she woke up.

"It's okay sweetie, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I know but -"

"How about I go get you things, you stay here. You'll feel better after our walk home together."

" 'Kay auntie"

Setsuna then made her way to the school-house and found a young man trying to control, or at least calm down an eleven year old who was thrashing around uncontrollably. She was then informed about what happened and that the rest of the class was in music, a privilege that had been taken away from Tetsuya.

After she returned to Hotaru and signing her out she and the little girl started their walk home.

Haruka greeted Hotaru by asking, "Hey kid how was you first day, did you make any new friends?"

"Yes, well I hope I did" Hotaru before going stairs to take a nap.

I wrote this on a whim, I promise next chapter will be better

Pretty please review,tell me what you think whether you love it or hate it, questions,comments whatever, even flames are accepted


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

><p>At last it was Friday, the week was finally over. Michiru felt exhausted. Who ever said that the first week was the longest was right. Sure, Hotaru settled in well but after Tetsuya incident it took some, okay a lot of convincing. Not only that but there had been meltdowns from three other kids and even a smack down. Though in fairness to Shikamaru it has more-or- less been provoked by Tetsuya. To celebrate the end of the week Michiru rewarded herself by going down to the local sports bar, the closest bar to her apartment. Normally she wouldn't allow herself in a place like this but she was so tired that she couldn't bring herself to go anywhere else. As she settled and ordered her first drink she heard a voice from behind her. And more mature but at the same time familiar voice.<p>

"Michi-chan?"

Michiru turned and saw her ex girlfriend, "Haru-kun."

"Well, well, well" Haruka said sauntering over and sitting next Michiru. "Never in fifty million years would I expect find you here, much less alone."

"Oh you" Michiru said irritated

"Well it's true, remember when I would try to bring you to these places on our dates you'd always say and I quote 'don't even think about taking me into that filthy shank I'm much too classy for this place.' And then you'd drag me to all those ritzy places. You'd completely drained my bank account if I'd let you."

"Oh would you stop it" Michiru said giving Haruka a light shove.

"So how's life treating you, I've been waiting for Michiru Kaioh the amazing concert artist and composer to come out yet and it's not here yet what happened. Did the princess's family cut her off so she can't pay for art/music school?"

"Well," Michiru started to explain what she did for a living. When she finished Haruka burst out laughing. "It isn't funny!" Michiru said defensively.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, it's just that you dropped out of a promising career in art and music to teach, to teach, crazy kids" Haruka calmed down after a few minutes and said "how did your parents react."

"How do you think. They didn't wasn't their only child and heiress to go around teaching hooligan/mentally disabled/ill/needy children. My coming out had a better reaction. My mother even said I was throwing my life away."

"In fairness to you parents they weren't even against-."

"That's besides that point. Besides if I really think about it's my mother fault I got involved in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

(Flash back)

"A benefits concert for whom?" Eighteen year old freshman in college Michiru said.

"That's right," Mrs Kaioh said to her daughter.

"For whom?" Michiru asked agian.

"The Sakura school for special education I'm donating a large sum of money there I though it would be nice if you gave them something that they'd normally wouldn't get to experience.

"Don't most brats."

" You know what I mean. Come one it will be nice tribute. Besides you normally never miss a chance to show off."

"Do I"

"Look the decision is up to you but could you at least think about it? After all as the upper-class of society it's our job to -."

"Take care of the less fortunes by spreading the wealth and donating time as well. After all actions speak louder than donations' ok, ok I'll do it" Michiru said annoyed.

"Excellent, good thing you agreed to do it. I've already scheduled it for next Friday at 11 am."

Michiru hated it when her mother went into things when it had to do with her without her even agreeing.

On the day of the concert Michiru arrived at the school an hour before the concert in hopes to set up. As she entered the school the she waited in the foyer waiting for someone to tell her where to go. Then a boy ran up to her and tried to take her violin case shouting that there was bomb in side of it.

Luckily a teacher came up and pried the boy off of her and told here where to go.

'And they say kids like these have an above average intelligence' Michiru thought as she walked away. Not long after setting up and picking which songs she was going to play all the kiddies piled in. The concert had piss poor result, oh sure the music was great but the audience was horrible. Michiru doubted if anyone listened. In fact it seemed more of a benefit for the teachers rather than the students.

When she finished one of the teachers approached her, "We do so appreciate this miss, normally these children don't get to experience this even when there in normal school."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"Well as smart as they are they are so low function that they can't use their superior intellect. And their behavior is so atrocious that they can't placed in a normal class when or if they get to normal school. They can't even participate in normal activities such as the recitals and stuff like. They have so much potential pity that they either don't know it, don't know how to bring it out, or even use it."

With that Michiru left as her mother waited outside.

"How was the concert?" Mrs Kaioh asked.

"Piss poor, excuse my french, none of those brats even listened to me once." Michiru said. Then she realized something, "oh shit" she said.

"What?" Here mother asked.

"Wait here I forgot my instrument" Michiru went back inside and found one of the brats holding the violin. Just as she was about to march over and take it back the child raised the violin and started playing and played it well. So well infact that he was better her then when Michiru was that age, approx nine, and she started playing at five. When he finished Michiru clapped, she could help it he was just that good.

He turned and started at her. His eyes full of fear. The boy put down the violin and ran out with his head down and muttering something that she could make out. Then as Michiru was putting away her instrument a thought accrued to her. 'If these kids have that kind of potential but don't realize it maybe all they need somebody help them.' With that Michiru marched down to the office, violin in toe and asked if there was any volunteer positions.

Flashback End's

"So you'd though you'd pull an Annie Sullivan." Haruka said after hearing Michiru's story.

"No, well maybe. But don't worry my romantic fantasy was soon crushed. Within a week I was bitten, smacked, puked and deficated on. Besides I never saw that boy again. Not only that I was accused of being a nosy busy body when I saw bruises on a child and reported it, turns out they were self-inflicted. Within the next semester though I changed my major from art /music to special education teacher and here I am. I teach at a local public grade school. So how about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know your life in general."

'Well I'm shacking up with a friend of mine and her niece after a crash about a moth ago. My doctor said I should race for a year."

"You don't appear injured."

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides you seeing anyone?"

"No, last Saturday I was dumped up with just because I wouldn't leave my job. I mean it's hard and unrewarding most of the time but I love it and won't change it at all."

'I would never make you give up something you loved', Haruka thought before saying "no." She was tempted to put her hand on top of Michiru's but thought better of it.

After a few more hours small talk Haruka and Michiru left and Haruka even offered to take Michiru home "I only live around the coner I'll be alright."

"Yeah but it's dangerous for a lady like you to be waking alone."

"I'll be fine," with that Michiru turned and walk away unaware that Haruka was carefully traing behind her. After making sure Michiru was safe Haruka headed home. When she got home she found Hotaru asleep on the sofa with the tv movie, The Secrete Garden, still playing. Remembering Setsuna said never to let Hotaru fall asleep un hooked up to the machine , Haruka picked Hotaru up and carried her up stairs.

"Hmm, papa" Hotaru said sleepily. A surge of emotion phased though Haruka and suddenly felt very protective towards her. It wasn't the first time, after seeing Hotaru's bruises from the bashing Haruka wanted to do the same to the boy but stopped short after learning he was autistic. 'Likes that even an excuse, an eleven year old should not be in a first grade class anyway. What's he doing there*, Haruka thought was she tucked the six-year-old in to bead and hooking her up to her seizure detector sleep device**, Setsuna showed her how.

Chapter end

Not before you attack me I want to let you know that I have nothing against autistics, heck I'm on the spectrum. I just feel like their giving too much leeway and not enough help, and no I don't mean pills.

Pretty Please review, comments and questions are appreciated. I even accept flames

* Haruka hasn't caught on yet that the class is of mixed ages and Hotaru is in there full time, but she does know Hotaru's is in special ed.

** I don't know what they're called but they do exist, can someone tell me what they're.

Lastly Michiru exsperice is actually a parody of the fantasy I believe most special education teachers have at some point or another. I mean yeah, it's great and every little bit helps but no all of them can be Annie Sullivan, and not every student is going to be a Hellen Keller .


	7. Chapter 6

'Okay I've got my wallet to pay. Mari's and Shizuka's special food just incase, medicine incase anything happens. Okay im all set' Michiru thought 'All we need to do now is go.'

Michiru loo ked over her shoulder to see the kids getting theyre stuff together. since they used the old coat room for isolation they used hooks to hang bags, coats etc, etc. Most of the kids were ready and waiting some were even excited. They had good reason to be, normally they didn't have the privilege of going on regular field trips. So Michelle took it upon herself to take the kids on little outings on friday, every other week. They normally went on walks to a park, a store, or a cafe like today. While they weren't fancy like museums or whale watches or a fun place they were more to teach the kids basic life skills such as how to eat without getting food all over themselves'.

"Okay class time to go could everyone line up with your assigned partner."

"Yes" came a course of voices.

Just as they were about to leave Ben asked, "Where are we going today Ms. Kaioh?"

"A lovely cafe that Makoto recommended. She is friends with the manager who works there" Michiru said as they started walking out.

"Whats' it called" Sayuri asked.

"The Crown and if you're wondering Makoto will meet us there"

"How original" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Not that I mind walking how far is it?"

"Just a fifteen minute walk oh and since you are learning healthy eating habits please pick something other than fast food."

"Can we get pizza?" Benji asked. "While we've never been to the c-cafe portion Shikamaru and, and I-I go regularly to the arcade portion so can we go there when we're d-done eating?"

"Yes but there has to be on vegetable on it besides tomatoes, oh and no soda. Yes you can go to the game arcade portion only if Chad or another adult goes with you." With no time at all the group reached the cafe.

"Now i want you all to behave yourselves in here." Michiru said to her group of misfit kids.

"We will" the kids coursed.

On the inside was a regular cafe. It wasn't kid oriented, though that was the obviously should more that fast food and pizza but that was also the point.

'Now where is Makoto?' Michiru thought 'Oh there she is' she looked over as she saw Makoto already seated and waving them over.

Once the kids were all seated Michiru explained to Makoto who would be watching who. Michiru would be looking after Mari, Modoka, Tetsuya, and Shizuka. Chad would be looking after Shikamaru, Benji, Sayuri, Hotaru."

"Great that leaves me with Katsuya" Makoto thought dreading as she look over to the seven-year-old who was beginning to poke Mari in the head. "Come on now play nice Makoto said as she tried to stop Katsuya but he just continued.

About five minuets later the waiter/manager, Motoki Furuhata came over.

"Okay now what can I get you all?" Motoki asked.

Since today the kids were going to be taught 'how to behave/what to do in a restaurant situation they were allowed to order for themselves though, the kids who couldn't read had the menu read to them.

"W-Well have a small pizza with e-everything on it and some cranberry j-juice " Benji said indicating to his foster brother. Hotaru, Modoka and Sayuri both grilled cheese and a strawberry milkshakes. Since the Shizuka and Mari couldn't eat anything there they were passed up. While she didn't say anything you could tell that Shizuka was sad about it.

When it came to Tetsuya he was being very irritable, going as so far as to plug his ears and curl up in his seat and kept shaking his head whenever Motoki said anything to him. "C'mon now don't be rude." Michiru said as she tried to get Tetsuya to open up. "Tell the nice young man what you want."

"No" Tetsuya said.

"You want to tell me and then I'll tell him?"

"No."

"Okay but unless you say something I'll order for you"

"No!" Tetsuya said more aggressively.

"How about I come back to him" Motoki suggested before turning to Katsuya who was banging his spoon on the table."

"He'll have a small meaty sand which with no vegetables" Makoto said for Katsuya knowing he wouldn't even acknowledge the man. She knew Katsuya would like that cause that was pretty much the only thing she saw him eat.

Makoto ordered a slice of cheese and bell-pepper pizza. Chad had a chicken sandwich and Michiru ordered some salad.

"Okay be right back" Motoki said before walking away.

"What a pain" Tetsuya said "Couldn't he see that I didn't want to talk to him?"

"Dont be like that" Chad said I happen to know the man well he even helped me a couple of times"

"Yeah he even tried to play matchmaker for a couple of my friends." Makoto said. "Unfortunately he was two minuets too late and now she's with a complete jerk"

As the kids waited for their food they chatted about a verity of things and Benji even tried to get Hotaru to open up.

"C-Come on I'm sure y-you can d-do it. at least say your n-name. even K-katsuya can say that." Benji said optimistically.

"Um, Benji," Michiru said, feeling like, despite having the best of intentions, that Benji was being a little too pushy. "Why don't you leave her alone for a moment and tell us about your game last week your mother said you won."

"Yeah I'm the b-best junior basketball player at the gym. W-When I grow up I'm either going to be a pro or a personal trainer. But I h-hope to one day try mixed martial arts or boxing but my p-parents wont let me."

"Mix martial arts huh" Makoto said. "You know I have a black belt in karate maybe I could show you some moves."

"Really, c-cool" Ben said excitedly "So I guess y-you wanna be a female fighter?"

"Nah I'd rather be a pastry chef or some other kind of work in the culinary field"

"I want to be a pilot" Shikamaru out of no where joining in on the conversation. This started a whole chain.

"I'm going to be a person who puts neuro-typacals away in prison" Tetsuya said.

" I wanna be an Japanese Shoujo* author I've read all their books, and maybe a fashions designer for dolls and people." Sayuri said excitedly.

"I wanna be a mob boss" Madoka said "Like that guy on tv, they'll all rich and they can get rid of people who bother them, like my ma's land lord and my da's boss at work."

"I want to see the world like my grandmother Nami" Shizuka said referring to her forster grandmother who was stewardess from the 50s and 60s, "She's been everywhere."

"Broom broom" Katsuya mutter pretending as if he were a racer

"My goal in life is to be a teacher" Chad said.

"I thought you were going to be a musician" Michiry asked.

"Yeah well I need something to do before I make it besides you've inspired me"

"Oh stop your making me blush" Michiru giggled.

"Oh please your know I'm not flirting with you."

For some reason this made Shikamaru scoot his chair away from Chad.

"I wanted to be a violinist" Michiru said. "But I found something more fulfilling"

"I wanna be a nurse who helps people like my daddy" Hotaru said sweetly/

Everyone, including Katsuya, turned and starred. This was the first time Hotaru had said anything of any kind. Not wanting to scare her no one made a big deal about it except for Tetsuya who kept asking her to say something like a broken record an didn't stop until the waiter came over with the group's food.

"Here" Motoki said putting a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of Tetsuya. Michiru called earlier and warned Motoki if Tetsuya was being difficult then just give him pizza.

Everyone was satified but a few of the kids had started acting up and needed to calm down. They then went to the arcade portion where the spent the next hour as a reward for not having complete meltdowns.

After everyone finished Michiru everyone lined up and proceeded to leave. However unfortunately halfway on their way back ...

"Oh shi-" Mokoto stopped remembering who she was with/

"Whats wrong Mokoto" Michiru asked.

"I left Katsuya back at the arcade. I'm sorry, I'll go get him I'll be right back you go on a head without me I know the way."

As she ran back to the arcade a million thoughts were running her head. When she got there it was Katsuya was acting far worse than what she ever imagined. He'd taken all his clothes off, was sitting on the floor in his pull-up and was rubbing feces all over himself. What was worse was that he seemed completely out of touch. Motoki had crouch next to him trying to coax him up.

"Come on get up, you can't do that here, if you want you can do that in he bathroom but not out in the open. I just called your teacher she sad somebody was going to come and get you."

"Um excuse me" Makoto said walking over. "I'm here to pick him up."

"Oh yes, thank you" Mokoto said getting up. "I'm going to get a mop I just hope that the mess he made wont be that big." Makoto knew what he was talking about, Katsuya was sitting in a puddle of his own urine.

"Come on, everyone has left already, Here, I'll help you get dressed." ignoring the stares Makoto dressed Katsuya from his shirts to his shoes.

"Such a pity his mother mustn't love him enough to tech him how to dress himself. Makoto heard one woman say.

"Yeah even the most basic invalids can dress themselves. maybe he isn't worth keeping-"

"Back off" Anita said irritably.

"What?"

"You heard me back off. or I'll hit you" Makoto said giving them her tough girl, street fighter look. This made them shut up and after tying Katsuya shoes she picked him up and carried him out the door.

"Hey Makoto" Makoto turned to Motoki. "While I don't agree with what those people said, what that little boy did was just unhygienic and unhealthy." Makoto just nodded in response.

On her way back to the school Makoto look at Katsuya and said "You really are a pain in the neck you know that."

chapter end

I'm back, sorry I took this down on such short notice. For those who are reading this thank you. I know when you saw the words "special ed" in the summery you almost ran toward the hills because I would've don the same thing. The reason why I changed the summery was because I felt the last one was a complete lie and no one likes being lied to.

response to reviews:

Alexia: I said so earlier they broke up after high school and their relationship is only a small portion of the story to keep people interested

Ahm:while I know it's not as taboo as incest, rape etc. I say its taboo because no one, in my opinion, has given a realistic look into a special ed classlike this one. Most people might not understand it and some people might even find it a sensitive subject. Lastly there is the unspoken stigma.

*That Japane shoujo things Sayuri said, it was a parody of the American girl franchise I played with when I was a kid


	8. Chapter 7

Soon a month had passed and next thing The class knew it was October. And for most kids that meant Halloween and decorations. Which is what Michiru and Makoto were doing at this moment while the Chad played with the kids outside. Although Michiru fount decorating semi-pointless because the kids would destroy them in a day or so

"Thanks for helping me set up Makoto."

"No problem that why I'm here" Makoto said as she taped som leaves on to the cabinets. "Say, can I ask you a question."

"Yes."

"Does this school do anything special, you know for Halloween? At my elementary school why had a party the friday before Halloween and on the day off the younger kids would go trick-or-treating around the school since the adults felt they are too young to go on the streets."

"Well this school has a parade on Halloween for the kindergarteners and up on or the friday if Halloween is on the weekend."

"How fun." Makoto said excitedly "Do they march together as a class or in a group as friends?"

"It goes by grade but most of the children march with friends than a class for the oleo kids but the younger kids for vice versa. No that it will matter for this class."

"Why is it because this is the most diverse in age?"

"No, because they wont be marching, they'll be having a party in the gum gym instead."

"What, Why!" Anita said shocked. "I got these kids were, for lack of a better word, abnormal, but that doesn't mean that they do not deserve to take part in a holiday activity."

" For one thing, half these kids don't want to take part in school wide activities such as assemblies and sports days etc, much less march around in a costume in front of a bunch of strangers."

"I guess you have a point but don't they feel at least singled out. I mean no matter how socially awkward you are no one likes being left out."

"Some of the higher functioning kids want to take part in special activities. Afterall, they often hear about them from their friends. Even the Learning center B kids get to take part in activities more than we do."

"While I don't know if that is correct or not, isn't that about discrimination."

"Sort of but it is more for of their behavior than their condition. And lets face it why put then in a in a situation where there will be an inevitable melt down..

"I guess your right" Makoto sighed. "But can't you just leave Tommy or whoever wont enjoy himself here and just get Chad or me to watch them."

"That would be a good idea but the problem is that even if only one kid marches they'll all have to march. Besides I can't focus on that know I have more important issues pressing at hand. Like that tomorrow's shot day and I have no one to administer the vaccine."

"Doesn't the nurse do it and don't half the kids not do it through the school."

"Most of the kids have been banned from the school's nurses office and while half the kids don't do it through the school they have to present a note from a doctor saying that they got their shot."

"Sounds strict I haven't known anyplace so set on getting their flu shots."

"Well it is not so much the school as it is this class because some of the kids' parents think that the vaccine will increase their problems. So parents skip out on getting them their flu shot so and then, well you know, the flu spreads. Even though, contrary to popular believe, and some kids are allergic, vaccines do not cause autism. "

"Well, I must be living under a rock because I never heard of vaccines causing..."

"Whaaaaaa" Bothe of the women turned to see the kids coming in and Sayuri balling her eyes out

"Sayuri sweetie, what's wrong?" Michiru said crouching down in front of the little girl.

"Shikamaru said we wont be in the Halloween parade Is that true? Wahhh"

Michiru suck in her cheeks shed forgot a few kids came from a regular class to this one so they knew about fun activities. She then shot the sixth grader a look, ' Today is his first day back from being suspended for stealing the cameraman's camera from picture day. You'd think he'd behave better.'

Last week was picture day which was an average day of melt downs, seizures and Madoka spreading a big wad of gum though Mari's red curls and then having to cut the little girls hair. Thank god the Mari's outfit had hat and Makoto's friend, Minako, came over to fix this mess, and did a good job. But the bad part was the fact that Shikamaru swiped the camera from the cameraman and hid it under his bed. Thank the Lord that Shikamaru gave it back. He was then suspended for a week as punishment, or as its officially called 'Therapeutic leave'.

Back to the present, Shikamaru then said "She asked me what I was going to be for the parade so I give her a straight up answered."

"I don't w-want to be left out" Benji stammered as he fidgeted.

"This is discrimination" Tetsuya shouted. This shocked Michiru, normally Tetsuya did everything he could to avoid social interaction and fun childhood activities.

"My mom mad me a costume" Madoka called out.

"My aunties coming " Hotaru said.

"This is so unfair and injustice you'll be hearing from my attorney" Tetsuya added.

"So let me get this straight. Do you all want, and I mean really want, to march in the Halloween parade?" Michiru asked.

"Yes." The kids responded, Those who couldn't just nodded

"I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do" Michiru said. This got all the kids happy and excited. "But well still have the party in the gym afterwards and if it doesn't come thru." Michiru doubted any of the kids heard or even payed attention to her.

After the kids went home that day Michiru remembered something. "Chad before you go I have to ask you something."

"What?" The twenty year old responded.

"How would you like to be this months 'Bus 3' chaperone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, a bus chaperone. Every month a different TA monitors the bus to make sure the kids are behave themselves and not getting into trouble"

"Bus three, isn't that the bus that Sayuri and- HEY, my job wont be making sure a bunch of kids stay in their seats. It'll be so that Madoka dosn't assault anyone on or break a window."

Michelle sighed "You got me there," she muttered. "Look I know this is bad but could you at least try I've already signed you up."

"You what!?"

"I had to, Madoka was about to get kicked off because ,her behavior is out of control. Please Chad." Michelle then did her notorious hair flip and wave before giving chad a pleading look.

"Okay ,I'll do it, but one black eye or broken finger and I quit."

"Thank you, You'll have to be at the school by six-forty-five am because that's when the buses depart."

"I''ll be there see you tomorrow chad said before leaving."

"Okay bye" Michiru said. When she got home she found her neighbor getting his mail.

"Hey Mamoru-san" Michell called out.

"Oh, hey Michiru-san" Mamoru said in a friendly voice. They then chatted for a while, talking and catching up.

Then an idea to Michiru. 'Despite he's young he studying to be a doctor, so maybe...' "Mamoru, are you by any chance allowed to give children shots."

Hey people, listen, I have one thing to ask you. Listen, I dont care that I don't have 100 reviews what I do care about is that 10 chapters and only nobody is reviewing. Why: is it really that bad, if so tell me so I can improve? Is it because this story is about "Special Ed", which, lets face it sends everyone running for the hills? Is it the fact that love, unlike a million other fanfics, isn't the main center focus. Is it because Hotaru isn't the star?  
>Even I try not to care but what the hell's the point of me writing this if nobody's reviewing. I know the two chapters before this one were crap(the last chapter I needed a way to get Hotaru to start talking and the chapter before that was more or less me venting after an incident at school) So please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring,<em> the ring of Chad's alarm clock awoke him. A hour earlier than usual. "Time to babysit rat girl " Chad thought as he brushed his thick, nineties styled hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes. 'Rat girl' was the name Madoka had obtained on the playground due to her rat's nest hair, stick thin limbs, foul BO, outdated faded house dress that she wore everyday and her long face that is usually caked in filth. Although nobody dared to call Madoka that name because whoever did up on their back and having wood chips stuffed down their throat.

After getting dressed Chad went down stars, surprised to see his landlords granddaughter, Rei Hino. "Oh hey" Rei said as she made breakfast. "Your up early"

"Yeah I've got bus duty for a couple of kids in my class."

"I see" Rei aid a little apprehensively. Sometimes Chad doubted that the sixteen year old believed him when he told about what he did during the day.

After breakfast Chad headed to the school and waited with the other TA's for the bus. Then a thought occurred to Chad "If I'm to help with Madoka on the bus does that mean I have to go up to her house, ring the door bell, and pick her up? Crap I don't look like a regular child minder. Holly shit, I could be arrested. I wonder... if I changed my appearance...' In a state paranoia chad tried to fix his twenty year old outdated mane.

"EH hem" Chad turned to see a pudgy, sixty year old woman with her arms crossed. "Mr, are you by any chance Yuuichirou Kumada?" The woman asked condescendingly.

"Yes. Why?" Chad asked.

"I'm Ako Hitachi the bus driver for bus #3. Now get on my bus, the others have left already."

"Oh yes Chad said. When he go on the bus he asked. "Hey how'd you know it was me?"

"Hm oh, who else has an out dated haircut so old that it wasn't even in when my son was in high school."

'So that's people think of my hair, oh well I guess some people don't are too blind to know amazing it is' Chad thought.

They're first stop was at the mouth of a small cal-de-sac where four kids waited. Three of them were Sayuri and her two brothers, Takashi and Satoshi. They're was also another little girl who Chad didn't recognize. He did however did recognize Takashi because Michiru worked with him the year prior. He was high functioning and lower on the spectrum than Tetsutya but still had his... problems. The reason he wasn't even in Michiru for a multitude of reasons a. he was going up to junior high next year and his parents didn't want him falling into the trap* b, the school foreboded sibling to share the same class and c. You could put only so many Autistic 10 year boys in a class that catered to multi-age students of with many emotionally disturbed special need kids of both genders.

Chad recognized Satoshi from the Inter-murals he sometimes help coached after school. Probably the only kids that Sou Family with a straight head and a clean bill of health

Looking out the window chad could help but find it Ironic. Here was Sayuri chatting happily with another little girl about how while Takashi was plugging his ears and rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Oh hey Chad."Sayuri said when the kids got on the bus. "Are you this months bus man.

"Yes I am for the month of october I'm-" Chad started before he was cut off by Sayuri.

"That's good, hey this is my friend Seira Wakamoto"

"Nice to meet Wakamoto-san" Chad said "Now Sayuri what did Michiru tell you about interrupting people"

"Oops Sorry.

"She's so sweet" Chad thought "That's okay why don't you take a seat."

"Okay"

"Oh Sou-san" Chad said to the eldest brother. All he received back was a cold shoulder and a grunt as he proceeded to take the furthest seat in the back

"Dont mind him." Nine year old Satoshi said as he took his spot. "He does that to everyone."

After about fifteen minuets the bus found itself in a fairly impoverished area. Drunks, junkies and homeless people laid on the street passed out. Graffiti covered every wall fence and building that graffiti could cover. People were smoking on the corner and night workers left there post. Soon they pulled up to a ghetto looking town house with graffiti on the front, a broken window and a banister that stood on its last legs.

"Is this it?" Chad asked

"Yeah just go up and wring the door bell im sure you wont cause suspicion since Kaioh sensei informed her mother."

"Okay here goes nothing" Chad muttered, then got off the bus and knocked the door. An exhausted looking women pooked her head out.

"Yes"she said, the women couldn't have been over thirty-five but circumstances had taken their toll.

"Hi I'm Yuichirou Kunamda, im here to pick up Madoka.

"Oh yes Kaioh-san told me, just give me a few minuets" The door closed and Chad heard a ruckus of shouting, swearing grunting and something breaking. Soon Mrs Usui was half dragging, half wrestling Madoka out the door. Madoka was thrashing a waving her arms and tried to pull her mother to the ground. "Here" Madoka was thrust into chads arms.

"Okay but where's her bag." Chad said when he noticed that molly didn't have any baggage withe her

"I don't know for the next six hours she's your problem," and with that the door slammed.

The five second journey to the bus took a whole minuet and a half because Madoka was scratching, spitting, and punching and howled. Her tangled rats nest hair flying about. When they got on the bus chad sat Madoka in his lap and held her in fashion where she couldn't thrash around. But for an underweight nine-year-old Madoka had a lot strength and broke free and started kicking him. Then chad god an idea

"Hey Madoka wanna play a game," Madoka stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Here chad took out a pad of pater and pencil and handed them to molly "You draw until we get to school." For the rest of the journey Madoka scribbled aggressively. When the got to school chad said "Come now where here give me my note pad please. Molly ignored him "Come on, we're going to be late every else had got off the bus. when that didn't work he tried to take it back. Whack Chad right eye was nearly poked out because Madoka jabbed him with the pencil.

Then out of no where Molly deliver another blow because molly had a can of bans in her pocket and whack Chad's jaw, rally hard. with that molly stalked off the bus

"Ulgh" Chad thought clutching his jaw as he got off the bus. " Maybe I wont do the after noon shift."

~:~

"Class, gather round, Before we go to lunch I have a special announcement" Michiru called out. To prevent the kids from being nervous about getting their shots she saved the announcement until right before lunch. "Listen after lunch we will have our shots. For those of you who have gotten your shots already just show him your notes that you got from you doctor that I asked you parents to give you to bring to school."

"I hate shots" Hotaru said holding her arm as she walked with Sayuri.

"Dont worry did your mommy give you a note?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't have a mommy or a daddY I live with my auntie."

"Oh I'm sorry" Sayuri said.

"But my aunt did gibe me a note."

After lunch Michiru sent Makoto to get Mark who was waiting in the office. Makoto was staying for the rest of the day because the high school had a half day.

"He's got ebony hair and blue eyes, you wont miss him."

"He sounds like some one I know' Makoto thought as she remembered her disatierous attempt to set up her best friend with a guy they met at the local arcade. 'Speak of the devil she thought when she saw it was him.'

"Hey Makoto what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked

"I'm a volemteer here who's come to pick you up. Why are you looking at me like that!"

"Nothing it's just that. no offence but you are not exactly teacher material. I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

"Ulgh whatever let's go."

"What did I get my self into " Mamoru thought as he looked into the window of the classroom. Since all the kids hate gets shots they were all acting out by shouting crying and some even took the 'rocking' to the extreme.

"Welcome to the crazy class" Makoto said.

'I knew the kids Michiru taught were special but this is... if im going to be a good doctor than I need to put my biases aside. '

"Oh Mamoru, your here" Michiru said as she rocked Mari in her arms.

"Yep now how many of the little psych- I mean kids need the shot."

Michiru let out her whistle and the kids calmed down "Class the is my friend Mamoru Chiba-san he will be administering your shots today. Know, I now some of you have already gotten it so could you get out your doctor's note please. And Mamoru you can set up in here I'll be in to aid you with the first child" Michiru motioned the isolation.

After about five minutes Shizuka, Hotaru, Sayuri and Katsuya presented notes. Which meant Tetsuya, Shikamaru, Benji, Mari, and Madoka would be getting shots.

"Good, know well be going from youngest to old so come on Mari lets go."She went into isolation "Are you ready Mamoru?"

"Just about whose up first."

Despite being the most handicapped of all the kids Mari was the easiest all she did was site in Michiru's lap but of cour she had let out a blood curtailing scream. then Madoka came in. Michiru actually had to almost pin her down and she got he shot she kicked Mamoru in the shin and stormed out cursing like an irish sailor. Shikamaru was generally behaved but he did tense up and gave Mamoru a big 'Fuck you' and a hard punch on the shoulder. Ben was unusual calm and he was almost slurring his words. Michiru remember his mother saying that she only gave ben medication on special occasion so he never got it. Regardless it was decided that he would be getting his shots and Michiru made a mental note to call his mother. Tommy came in a lets just say he wasn't to happy. Not only was he fidgety he and loud he also particularly rude.

Meanwhile as the kids were getting their shots those who didn't were talking about Halloween.

"Say Hotaru-chan what are you going to dress up as. I'm going to dress up as for halloween. I'm going a lady from those old tv shows. Shizuka said quietly.

"Actually I havent picked out my costume yet" Hotaru muttered. "I'm going to ask auntie when I get home."

"Oh sue ann muttered looking dow wishing she had an auntie or any biological family member nice enough to take her shopping rather tan hut and laugh at her.

"Is that the last one" Mamoru asked after tommy left.

"Yes just about Michru answered relieved. "Say Makoto "Michiru said after she existed isolation "Why don't you leave after Mamoru after all you did give up most of your half day and I'm sure you want to meant up with your friends. Besides, schools ending in fifteen minuets and I don't want you to get caught in rush.

"Really, thank your Makoto wanted to hug Michiru but she was covered in Katsuya's urine.

Meanwhile on the play ground Usagi was waiting to pick up her brother and her sister.

"No fair why must I give up spending time with my friends to walk my brother and sister home" Usagi muttered to herself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little ms klutzy what are you doing here? This is an elementary you get flunked Down. Usagi turned to see her ar nemesis from the arcade Mamoru Chiba.

"You! well I could ask you the same question. Moran, I happen to have to pick up some my younger brother and sister, and you are?"

"Doing volenteer work." And so it went back and forth the bickering and teasing unaware Makato was watching them.

"If only they'd stop fighting they'd mak an adorable couple' Makoto thought leaning back and watching the scene.

~:~

After much deliberation Chad decided to stay on as the bus attendant. Surprising though, Madoka was actually very... calm. Throught out the bus trip all she did was stare blankly out the window.

'Is she sick, is she having an allergic reaction?"

"why are you waving you hand over my face?" Madoka asked.

"No reason are you felling alright?"

"I feel fine Msdoka said a little agitated.

Not wanting to press thing Chad kept quiet when they got to her stop right before she went into the house the little girl actually turned and waved. As she went in a twelve year old came out, stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

As Chad waved back he thought, "what the hell is going on in that house."

* * *

><p>Hey people Just so you know about last AN I'm not quitting. I was just asking for reviews that's all. Maybe I was being a little harsh after al this IS a sensitve subject (plus this story is a little dated) and not everyone has been in a class like this, or any GENUINE special needs (you know what I mean...) .

Also i am when this is done I am planning to put a more, for lack of a better term, more fanfiction apropriate version of this where love is the main center focus. but not until this is compete (which wont be until i graduate from high school next june, or atleast thats my goal)

I would've updated sooner but this was the last week of the term and I was busy with school.

and remember reviews make me happy, happy me = quicker to update

ps. BETA's wanted

Alexia thank you and don't worry Haruka and Michiru will have their moment in the next chapter and the chapter after that there's a whole chapter devoted to them

ciniminimojo thanks and thank you for making this a favorite


	10. Chapter 10

Michiru took a deep breath, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it. After all with the kids behavior record she doubted that they'd even be allowed to participate in the halloween parade.

Knock knock knock...

"Come in." a gruff voice said " Ah Kaioh-san what did you want to see me about. If it is about more resources I'm afraid we can't provide those at this moment."

'Of couse you can't my kind of class is alway the first to recieve cuts from the budget.' "Listen, what I wanted to ask you is that, well, halloween is coming up and you know how this school throws a miniature costume, parade-."

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"No I can't have those hoolagan children ruining a precious school tradition. Besides I thought you said they hated social events."

" I know, but don't they diserve it, I mean they might not be bright nor previpetive but they are smarter IQ wise than a majority of the other kids in in this school."

"I thought that only applied to one of you students and while that may be so do we remember last springs recital."

"Oh yeah, you know" she then curled her hair around finger seductively this could be considered discrimination or do you need an incentive " she then leaned in putting her chest in full view.

"Don't use that tactic on me I'm a married man. Besides, I know how you swing."

"Fine then "Michiru said getting frustrated. "Do you know who my mother is. The best female lawyer in Tokyo that's who she is. World renown even. "Argued against the supreme court and won. And if you don't at least consider my request, which if you think about it isn't that much..."

"Ok ok they can march," the principle said. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"The kids have to march with other their own age."

"Can do" Michiru than left the office "Shit how are Madoka, Katsuya, and Tetsuya supose to make friends their exact age in less then a week."

A half an hour later...

"Ok , Shizuka read me the letters I wrote out for you and then see if you can sound out them out" Michiru said after setting up some letter cards for Shizuka.

"T-h-e no letter c-a-t no letter n-a-p-e-d dot." Shizuka spelled out.

"Good, now see if you can read it, remember sound out the words."

"Tuh-heh cuh-ah-tuh nah-ah-puh-eh-duh dot."

"Now see if you can flow the letters sound together

"The cat naped dot

'Good job." Michiru said giving applause to the simple task. "Know, that dot you kept calling it is called a period. It's at the end of every sentence unless it's a question or in some cases an explains point."

"Teacher I'm finished with my poem" Madoka shouted from across the room.

"You don't need to yell but please bring it over here" Despite having multiple spelling and grammar errors and it was more of a series of sentences then a poem it was still sweet and it showed improvement because before she wouldn't do her work at all. "Here" Michiru said handing the piece of paper back to her student "rewrite these sentences with the corrections I marked, then bring it back to me."

"Okay."

"And Benji"

"Yes. The pudgy boy said looking up from the paragraph he was writing.

"Why is Shikamaru not in school, I didn't get a call from you mother."

"He-"

"He's shaking down people for money at the train station" Makotomsaid as she played with Mari "I should know he targeted me just this mourning on my commute to school."

"I see, well I guess they'll have to miss the big surprise news I have"

"What is it teacher," Hotaru asked, looking up from her drawing.

"Well, I spoke to the principle today and your going to be marching in the Halloween parade next week."

Except for Mari and Tetsuya and Kevin the class cheered

"Isn't this great" Sayuri said beaming "I just hope I don't get sick like I did last year."

"Yeah. I'm so excied and I can't wait to trick or treating with Chibi-usa-chan"

"Lucky I'm going with my brothers. Hey can I see your drawing?"

"Sure," the drawing was entitled: 'My family.',It had a total of five crayon stick figures

"Whose who?" Sayuri asked.

"Aunt Setsuna, Mama, Papa who are in heaven, me, and Haruka she I like her a lot and even though she's not related I still consider her family."

Meanwhile amongst the hubub Michiru's cell phone rang. The caller ID was that of a parent. Michiru made it a point to give each of the parents of the kids her cell phone number just incase an emergency came up. She then answered it

"Hello... I see... yes I can Ben drop off with you after school... I'm more than happy to... Where is it again?... The police station... Oh okay bye."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

Shikamaru and a friend of his were picked up for shoplifting and his foster mother can't leave the police station in time to pick Benji up and she doesn't want him riding the bus alone so she wants me to drop Benji off at the police station."

"Is that allowed?"

"The school board doesn't recommend personal relationship with students families but I don't care. These kids are special and for me to help them I need at least some connection with their families." Her phone rang again, it was a differnt parent, specifically Madoka's mother "Hello."

-/-

"Oh I'm so exausted". Michiru said to herself as she collasped onto her couch. After the phone call the day pretty much went down hill. All the kids had either started acting out, went into moods or in Hotaru case had a seizure. It all started with Tetsuya eavesdropping on her phone call an started asking question about what was going to happen after school. He kept asking why and when he didn't get the answer he wanted he had school as she dropped Madoka and Benji off after she found out that the friend Shikamaru shoplifted with was Madokas brother. After that Wakamoto-san, Katsuya father, decided to give her his weekly critiques of what she did wrong. 'Ulgh sometimes those parents are are worse than the kids' Michiru thought. Suddenly, her phone rang, 'please don't let it be another parent' she thought as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Michi."

"Haruka" Michi said sitting bolt up right "How did you get this up number?"

"Oh I have my sources, listen I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you not busy any time soon..."

"Your asking me out on a date aren't you." Michiru giggled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth so is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes I'd love to. However the soonest is I can do is Saturday."

"I'll be there what time"

"Any but call ahead so you don't catch me off guard like you did during out junior prom. I swear couldn't you have called or something and did you really need to come through the window."

"I wanted to be a surprise and in fairness to me you did look pretty sexy in you night gown."

"You haven't changed at bit. So how are you feeling?

"Fine, the doctor said I should be able start raising next spring."

They talked so more reminiscing and catching up before saying good bye."

Sighing the phone call reminded Michiru of the phone call she had when Haruka first asked her out. They were freshmen in high school, Michiru was in orchestra and Haruka was on basketball. Michiru always liked her and would constantly try to flirt with her in the hallway, but was always just brushed off. Feeling like she was being taken seriously one day during free period Michiru went up to Haruka and kissed her in front of the whole gym. Then she just walked out. Haruka was very impressed asked her out after obtaining her number from a mutual friend.

Giggling at her memory Michiru turned over and fell asleep

Chapter end

A/n: see next chapter

Comments response:See Next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Oh my god you all look so adorable" Makoto said when she saw all the kids dressed up. "I must take a picture of you all." Just as she got out her phone Michiru reached over and took it out of Makoto hand.<p>

"I'll take that thank you very much."

"Eh, why, it's just a picture" Michiru then raised an eyebrow and as if to say "you know why.'

'Oh yeah I forgot, these kids aren't normal and hate getting their photo take' Makoto thought

All the kids were adorable though, even Shikamaru in his twenties probation gangster suit and hat. Mari was wearing a red and white polka dot dress, Tetsuya was a vintage police officer, okay more like detective, but the toys that came with the costume were confiscated for obvious reasons. Hotaru was a southern belle complete with hat and glove so. Ben was an old time comedian complete with boiler hat and mustache. Sayuri was a princess about her from a very, very old movie. Molly was a pre 1920's hollywood movie star complete with feathers, hat, and gloves, Katsub was a cowboy. Shizuka was a genie, the costume was actually her mothers but it was still in good shape

"Well." Chad said laughing. "This place looks like the lot of MGM studios."

"You one to talk mr flashy" Makoto shad hitting him over the head.

"Well at least I'm dressed up. Why aren't you two in costumes it's a holiday."

"FYI if we wore costumes we'd be arrested for public indecency. Michiru said as she out out the bowl of candy.

"Teacher" Benji said adjusting his hat. "When the parade starting?"

"Soon dear. Now does everyone remeber the line up?" Michiru asked in vain. Most of the kids shook their heads. She then repeated herself for what must have been the umpteenth time. "Mari will be with the kindergarteners with Katsuya Standing on the back of her wheelchair and Chad will push her. Then Hotaru and Sayuri with march with the first graders with their friends. After Shizuka and Madoka together will march with her friends with the third graders. Lastly Tetsuya Ben and Shikamaru will be with the six graders. Am I clear."

"Yes." The class chorused.

About an hour later the parade started all the kids seemed to be having fun some even waved . Unfortunately some kindergarteners seemed to be weary of Mari and Katsuya and even crying running away.

"This is going good" Makoto said as Madoka whent past with Shizuka.

" I know no melt downs yet." Michiru said as she took picture. Her taking pictures was fine because the kids weren't even aware. However fifteen minutes later there was no sighn of the six graders. 'That's weird they should be here by now, unless..." Then the parents heared a voice from up the hallway.

"What are you doing, stop that, get off me, help!" Michiru may not have recognized the voice but she did know one of her kids were in involved. After running down the hall she found a sandy haird boy on the groand being punched Tetsuya. Michru then picked Tetsuya up doing her best not get hit.

"What happened."Michiru asked in a firm tone.

"He was bullying me!" Tetsuya yelled

"No he didn't" Shikamaru shouted "All Shingo asked you was if you were excited to go tricker treated tonight."

"I'm going to take him back to the classroom" she called to Tetsuya mother who followed close behind. As she walked down the hall she passed the principle who just shook his head.

After school

As Michiru sat at her desk to plan out the next week, it was friday, there was knock at the door. Looking up she was surprised to see Mrs Fujioka. Getting up she went over and opend the door. "Hello Mrs Fujioka, can I help you?"

"No I just came to get my daughters stuff and to tell you something important." Mrs Fujioka said as she stepped in.

"Oh okay where's Mari now?"

"With her father, in the sand pit." Mrs Fujioka muttered as she picked up her daughters coat from the coat rack.

"So what did you want to tak to me about."

"Mari won't be in school in Monday, nor will she be in until after christmas."

"You know how I told you we were on a waiting list for a specialist in America..

"Yes."

"Well, we got bumped up and tomorrow were leaving for America to see the specialist

"Really that's great Michelle said feeling excited for Mrs Fujioka.

"I know, the first few weeks will be trials then they'll make a plan and work with Mari both physically and occupationaly. Then w'ere staying with family, who lives in that area for the holidays becaus you know at Mari's age school deosnt really matter. The best part is that I used to be an English teacher so that problem is taken care of. Oh and ms. Kaioh."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For all you done. I know just dumped Mari on you with no plan and pretty much asked you to just be her babysitter while you have so many other kids and I know for a fact you had the option to say no. However you said yes so I could have a break for six hours, so for that I thank you."

"Your welcome." Michiru said blushing.

"You know its kind of strange."

"What is?"

"Yesterday I ran into an old student of mine. She was the clumsy type, always missing homework, sleeping in class and was even a cry baby. Although you could never knock her smile off she was also voted friendliest girl in the year book and when I ran into her yesterday I realized that I want Mari to be just like her. A happy cheerful girl. I'd wish for healthy too but at this point that only seems like a pipe dream. Just last week she a severe staff infection. Then Mrs Fujioka got tearied eyed "Although I've seemed to averted the happiness too because when ever I pick her up or play she either stiffens or cries, at first I thought it was just me. Then I saw she like that with other as well and I thought that I'm doing somthing wrong as a mother. I'm sorry." Just then Mrs Fujioka broke down in tears.

"Here." Michelle said handing her a kleenex.

"Thank you" Mrs Fujioka sai dabbing her eyes I'd better get going my husband probably waiting, it was nice talking to you."

"You too and have a nice trip"

"Thanx and happy holidays."

That night when Michell got home she went through her wordrobe

"Now what am I going to where tomorrow night..."

Chapter end

* * *

><p>Hey everybody. I'm not dead it just lifes been hectic, I got a job, I've have school prodjects and since it's been so long I decided to give you guys two chapters, sorry that they aren't that long.<p>

For the kids cosume I came up the idea from watching a bunch of Biography episodes of old hollywood stars, 1910,s through 1960. Some of the kids are a specific actor or character other a stock in a types of film of that age. Who ever can guess who is who, even Chad(think first then king of his type of music, not micheal Jackson), gets cookies. I know I was vague for Madoka so here's a hint type in first ever movies star and her name will come up, if not the first then deafen ineptly the second. I would've updated duringthanks giving break but I had to work on my christmas gifts. I will exspalin why I picked who for what next chapter.

Ps who ever can guess who Mari's mother is gets cake. Here's a hint she was single when she taught and the girls but now she's changed her name because she's married.

Review please

Comments

CoOkiE86 thanks for you critiques I will take into considerations. As for my opinions I've alwaats been overly opinionated with them so that you pointing that out, I'll try not to be pushy. As you can see I've changed my summery, and it's as good as it's gonna get because I can't think of anything better. :)

**Alexia thank you I was afraid it would seen as boring :)  
><strong>

**lillipuppy thank you and I'm glad you find it that way :)**

**Kara-24 thank you :)**


End file.
